1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an internal combustion engine control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a control apparatus that changes the valve timing of air intake valves from a warm-up idle valve timing to the post-warm-up idle valve timing.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-107725 discloses an internal combustion engine comprising a hydraulically operated phase varying mechanism that can vary the valve timing of the air intake valve by delaying the phase of the lift center angle.
In view of the above mentioned conventional technology, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved control apparatus. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.